Normally Ordinary
by Miss Ribbit
Summary: [SasuSaku AU]It is so fascinating watching Sasuke do something ordinary – like combing his hair. He’s the type of person that is seen only ever thinking business and working. What’s his home life like? Nobody knows. Nobody has seen him not at the office.
1. Chapter 1, Part One

**Authors Note:** I needed to comfort myself by writing something familiar. So here it goes. Armed only with the jumbled thoughts floating around in my head… I've been meaning to write for days now, but I've had no inspiration.

Then I read the Shopaholic books by Sophie Kinsella…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, only the story. Sadly.

**Introduction**

It is so fascinating watching Uchiha Sasuke do something ordinary – like combing his hair. He's the type of person that is seen only ever thinking business and working. What's his home life like? Nobody knows. Nobody has seen him _not_ at the office.

I gaze openly in awe as he comes out of the bathroom with only a pair of faded red plaid pajama pants on. His hair is still wet, clinging to his forehead in places and dripping onto his shoulders.

Apparently, he is human after all. I couldn't have dreamed even in my _wildest_ fantasies that he had showers like a normal person. He just... is always magically clean.

He grabs another towel off the dresser and rubs it on his head, spraying little drops of water onto the floor. Next, he opens the closet and reaches for a clean shirt. He slips first his right arm into the sleeve neatly, then his left. Half way through buttoning it up, he looks at me.

His expression is blank, solid. But his eyes are different. His deep, dark, beautiful eyes have an itsy bitsy, teeny weenie glimmer of curiosity. Almost like they're whispering, "What are you looking at?" He doesn't move, his hands perfectly still on the middle button.

I realize my mouth is hanging open and I close it quickly then look down and away. When I sense him moving again, I glance up and watch him, completely mesmerized, finish buttoning his shirt.

Then he combs his hair. I actually get up to watch him do this. I'm standing four feet away from him when he sighs and puts the comb down.

"What is it, Sakura?"

"N-Nothing." I can't just tell him I think he's the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on. He'd take that as an insult, I'm sure. Oh God, look at those eyes. I'm suddenly dizzy.

"Have you never seen somebody comb their hair before?" He asks, smirking slightly. "Surely you do it every morning." I regain my balance and glare up at him. My mouth set in a firm line, I try to come up with a comeback.

"Of course!" I say. That's the best I can come up with. _I've just never seen _you _comb your hair before._

Normally, he would be doing all these ordinary things alone. Obviously. Away on business, here to go to conferences, take notes – basically, do all those business-y things businessmen do while away for work. He was sent to one of the nicest hotels available in this part of the country – and he doesn't have to pay!

Normally, he wouldn't have to deal with me.

Sasuke and I don't exactly get along. To be honest, we downright hate each other (but that doesn't mean I can't think he's the most gorgeous person alive).

So what am I doing here? Sitting in the same hotel room, watching him come out of the shower? _In the same hotel room?_

Actually, our story is rather funny. Hilarious, in fact. You'll probably laugh a lot. We didn't (well, okay, I allowed myself a little titter while Sasuke was showering). But I'm sure we will in the future. That's how embarrassing things end, right? It's horrid for the first bit, but in a few months, I'll tell all my friends and laugh my head off.

You see, we both happen to work for this huge top-notch publishing company. Sharingan Publishing Company (SPC). Sasuke's older brother Itachi (or Mr. Uchiha as we _simple_ employees must call him) owns the business – he inherited it after their parents died. But Itachi wants to step down soon, (an early retirement at 31! Lucky!). Obviously, Sasuke owns part the company since he's family, but only part. Mr. Uchiha wants Sasuke to take over completely soon… And, to make a long story short, Sasuke has to do all the grunt work under Mr. Uchiha until he believes Sasuke is fully able to run the corporation on his own. Or so the office gossip says.

I'm a novelist undercover as a secretary slash assistant… Okay, maybe not. I'm a secretary who wants to be a novelist. I haven't actually gotten around to writing a novel, but I'm planning on it. Eventually. So anyway, I'm a secretary… Which is a fancy way of saying an errand girl. It really sucks, I promise. So I didn't mind, when I was younger, being in a job where I had to kick the copy machine just to get it working – in fact, the idea of that once excited me, go figure. And I also didn't mind, really liked actually, the idea of always being needed everywhere. Seriously, I once thought it would be so neat to be needed. Needed _all the time_.

But then I got the position as The-Only-Person-Who-Can-Actually-Work-The-Copy-Machine… And started always getting asked to help people with that, and at first it was really great. I got popular so soon after getting hired… Then my boss, Nara Shikamaru (he's an editor FYI), got angry because he said it looked like I wasn't doing my job – but I'm a really nice person and have trouble saying no to people… and straight to the conclusion, it just got really bothersome.

Anyway. I bet that you're thinking, "Gee, that's not very embarrassing." And it isn't! The embarrassing thing that happened was – well, why don't I start at the beginning. The whole story is rather interesting, actually…

**Part One: Chapter One**

"Hey, this one is rather cool!" I say picking up a tiny cell phone. My best friend, Hinata, and I are cell phone shopping. I recently got a job a some posh publishing company (how I ever managed to land it, I'll never know. All I can think of is how lucky I am, seeing as my rent is due soon). Hinata asked me in her quiet way if I was going to need a cell phone.

And honestly, I have no idea. I'm going to be a secretary. I've done office work before, but only for small companies. I was always on call just in case, and I did happen to get a few phone calls while I was at home. So then I decided, since it's a larger company, with _fifteen floors_, I figure, why not? Investing in a cell phone might result in a raise. If I can get calls at home, or shopping or wherever I am at the time, and come rushing into work, it will show that I'm serious about my job (and I am).

I want to make all the right connections for when I finish writing my book. The one I haven't really begun writing yet… Well, I've started writing a book, tons actually, but I have so many ideas swirling around in my head, I can't decide which one to write first! Then when I do feel like writing, I end up starting a completely new project…

So here I am, in the electronics section of a department store, browsing cell phones. I have no idea where to start first. I've never needed a cell phone before. Are you supposed to be able to play music on it? And do I really need a package that includes funky ring tones?

I guess, since it's business, I should stick to something simple. Not boring, but effective (those ring tones are really neat, actually). It's not like everybody is going to see my cell phone all the time. Not really, anyway.

"This one is kind of nice." Hinata says quietly. I look over her shoulder at blue and silver phone she's holding up. I shrug.

"I kinda wanted a flip-phone." I say walking around her and staring at a selection of black phones that, in my opinion, look all the same. Hinata is looking at me. "I had a friend once," I explain, "she had this phone, and it wasn't a flip phone. She was putting it away in her bag, and her wallet pressed some buttons." I pick up a bright pink phone and put it back down again. I don't need a colored phone, do I?  
"It called her mother. She told me later that her mum picked up, and could hear her talking to who she was with at the time." I flip open another phone that I kind of like.

Actually, I really like it.

"So, to avoid extra expenses that I don't know about, I want a flip phone." Hinata nods. "I like this one. Hey look, it's waterproof." I glance at the price tag. "Not too expensive either." Until I include everything else you need when purchasing a phone, anyway. SIM cards or whatever they are. Among other things.

"Excuse me, ma'am, can I help you?" A friendly man wearing an electronics nametag is standing beside me. "Would you like to purchase that phone?" I nod my head.

"Yes, I think so." The man nods his head and says "right."

Okay, so maybe that far into the beginning is a little much. So I bought this awesome new waterproof cell phone... To shorten it for you, let me jump ahead in the story a bit.

Over the next few days at my new job, a secretary slash assistant for one of the head editors, Nara Shikamaru, I discover I have a talent.

I'm the only one who knows how to work the photocopier! I've always wanted to be that person – the one that is always on demand because nobody else can get it to run properly. The next few days are great! It seems that every five minutes I have to leave my desk and kick the machine down the hall in just the right place for somebody else – the company is nearing a deadline for a number of books, and everybody is in a kafuffle (and needing to photocopy obviously important documents).

However, in all that rush, I miss a number of phone calls and a high profile author (some pig named Yamanaka Ino) had been waiting in reception to see Mr. Shikamaru for half and hour. When I finally got around to letting her into his office, and explaining to them both why it took so long, my boss seemed gracious. I was so relieved. Then the author left and I discovered that he was just being polite.

He really was furious, and threatened to fire me if I didn't stop messing around for other people. Hey said:

"These offices have survived without your aid for years! Stop being so _troublesome_ and stick to your job!"

I took what he said to heart. Well, I tried. But people kept asking so nicely, and I didn't want to disappoint them. I tired teaching a few of the other personal secretaries where to kick the machine, but they just couldn't figure it out. Honestly, the machine will only work for me.

I think Mr. Shikamaru found out, because suddenly everybody stopped asking me for help. Which leads me to believe that he doesn't actually want to have to get rid of me. I asked him about that, and he said he just didn't want to go through all the troublesome effort of finding somebody else to work for him.

I still think he just likes me and wants me to thrive in my new working environment.

Over the next few weeks, we started to get on really well. He upgraded his "good morning" glare to actually _saying_ good morning to me and giving me only a brief look of annoyance. Only brief of course. Though, at first, this really bothered me, then I saw how he looked at some of his longtime co-workers, and even a few of his clients.

After working with Sharingan Publishing Company for three months, I still had not met the head honcho, Mr. Itachi Uchiha. Another employee, Chouji Something (I'm not too sure what he actually does) said that I was lucky to have lasted so long without running into him. Or Sasuke, another editor named Rock Lee had added. Rumor has it that the younger Uchiha looks like he has a pole crammed up his – well, you know... Apparently, mind.

I had seen the famous Brothers Uchiha in the newspapers, and read their names on and inside books, but I had never seen them in person. Apparently, their offices are on the top floor, and the receptionist Ten Ten swears on her job that they do, in fact, come in every morning and leave in the evening.

"They're workaholics." She had said happily to me one morning after I asked about them. "They come in before anybody else, and leave late at night. Sometimes even before me!" She's gathering a clump of official looking papers into a clip. "Why?"

"I don't know." I sigh, signing in for the day. "It's just, I kind of want to know who I'm working for." Ten Ten gives me a strange look as she files the papers away.

"You know who you're working for." She says finally. "You work for Shika!" I shrug.

"You work for Mr. Itachi Uchiha, have you met him?"

"Of course!" She smiles. It looks a little forced.

"What's he like?" I ask, leaning on the counter.

"Well," the taps her chin with a ballpoint pen. "He's really handsome. He's really… strict?" she offers. "Sasuke is a little better. He's really gorgeous too!" she leans towards me on her elbows. "He's got the most mesmerizing eyes!" I shake my head and head towards the stairs.

I would take the elevator, but I can't stand small, closed in spaces. Well, to be fair, the elevators here aren't that small. They're rather huge, actually. But there aren't windows. And all I can think about in them is getting trapped. And I get motion sickness since I can't see where I'm going. Besides, taking the stairs means that I'm getting exercise. And everybody needs to exercise, right?

I cross the hallway and head for the big, dark door on the end with the gold plate that says "Editor Nara Shikamaru". Inside, all the walls are a light cream color. There is a small reception area with four, dark blue plushy seats against the right wall. On the left is my desk, all big and beautiful: band new, shiny mahogany wood. I even have my own gold nameplate, which reads "Miss Sakura Haruno". I like to polish it every morning. Scattered around the room are large prints of clouds in thin black frames. When I first got the job, I decided to make the place homier, and added a few plants, like a mini palm tree-like fern in the corner by the seating. At the far end of the room is another dark door, which leads to Shikamaru's private office.

I sigh happily and walk around to my desk. I take off my jacket and drape it over the back of my chair. I kick off my shoes under the desk. Once seated comfortably, I reach for the small, black diary where I log the day's events. For today, it says:

Meeting with Yamanaka Ino – 10:00AM

Meeting with Hyuugi Neji – 11:30AM

Lunch with Uchiha – 1:00PM

Meeting with--

Hang on, I didn't write that in. _Lunch with Uchiha_? I realize suddenly that the writing is not in my neat printing, but in Shika's hurried scrawl. Shikamaru is having lunch with Uchiha! Which one, though?

Just then, the door opens and Mr. Shikamaru slowly walks in, hands in his pockets. As he comes up to my desk, he glances down his nose at me.

"Good morning, Haruno. Not being troublesome, I hope."

"Morning sir! I was just going over today's agenda!" I hop out of my chair and hold up the little black day planner. "You have a meeting with Miss Yamanaka at ten." He wrinkles his nose. A client he does not particularly like. "And, sir, you're having lunch with Uchiha?" He looks at me and nods shortly before heading for the door to his office. "Which one?" I add suddenly. Curiosity got the better of me. He whips around giving me a glare so fierce I sit suddenly down in my chair.

"Who else?" he asks, and I swear he smirks, as he disappears into his office. Damn. Obviously, Shikamaru is allowed to make notes in the planner. It is for planning _his_ days, after all. Nevertheless, I _wish_ he had told me about this particular little note. Clearly, since I hadn't known about it, it had been arranged last night after I had gone home.

Suddenly a telephone rings. Instead of the professional ring of the office phone, it's the happy ditty of my cell. I reach for my purse, which is still strapped across my shoulders, and pull it out. The display reads "Shrgn Publ" I flip it open.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Sakura?" comes Ten Ten's voice.

"Why are you calling my cell?"

"Well, you left a post-it note on my desk requesting that I use your cell phone, to make things 'funner', or something."

"I left that two months ago." I said opening a drawer on my right and rummaging for a pen. Ten Ten is silent for a minute.

"Well, the lines are full right now." she says, sighing. "Anyway, Yamanaka Ino is down here, should I—"

"What?!" I cut her off. I reach for the journal that is still open on my desk and double check the appointments. "She's not scheduled until ten!" That pig! She came early just to tick me off, I bet.

"Well, she's here now. And already heading for the elevators – Miss Yamanaka! You can't go up there yet!" The phone goes dead. Great.

I pick up the office phone and press the code for Shika's room.

"Mr. Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino is here early this morning and on her way up. Should I send her in or make her wait?" He's silent for a long moment. He sighs and mumbles something about 'troublesome' before he answers me.

"Send her in when she gets here."

I'm only just putting the phone down when something purple and blonde bursts into the room dramatically.

"Good morning, Ino!" I say as cheerfully as I can. Her long blonde hair is done up in the same boring, high ponytail that it always is. Her purple suit (who knew you could get suits in _that_ shade of purple?) is smartly ironed, not an inch of fabric out of place. Her shoes are outrageous, all thin straps crisscrossing each other with a tall, pointed heel on them. They match her outfit. "You're a little early," I say, "but Mr. Shikamaru will see you right away." She looks at me, surprised.

"Oh! You still work here!" She gasps in mock-surprise. "I thought you would have been gone by now, what with that huge forehead." She laughs to herself and prances into Shika's office. "Fat, ugly, no-good pig." I mumble to myself after the door is shut.

That woman hates me with everything in her. If I said I didn't know where that hate came from, that'd be a lie. Because I'm pretty certain it comes from the fact that when we were in the same junior class, the boy she had a crush on liked me better. And that I got into all the classes I wanted in college, whereas half of hers were full by the time she got her courses in. And that I got the job she applied for without even an interview. Then I quit a few months later, and they still didn't hire her (I don't even remember what store it was).

The hours slowly creep by. Once I finish sorting the paperwork that Shikamaru had left on my desk, and adding appointments to the planner, (and fetching Shika a cup of black coffee and Ino a glass of mineral water – errand girl, see what I mean?) it's ten. I leave a note on my desk saying that I am out for a coffee. When I get back fifteen minutes later, I thought surely Ino would be gone. But as I sit down, I hear them start yelling at each other. Ten after eleven a disgruntled Ino comes marching out with a frowning Shikamaru in toe. She yanks the door to the hallway open with a huff, startling another secretary on her way to the copying room, I wonder absently how much trouble she's going to have. I can still hear Ino stomping towards the elevator as Shikamaru shuts the door swearing under his breath.

Shortly after, Neji arrives, right on time for his appointment with Shikamaru, and I go out for lunch at a small Chinese restaurant down the road from Sharingan Publishing. When I return, the offices are quiet. Shikamaru is standing and admiring one of the cloud prints above the seating area. He says nothing to me when I come in, and I only glance at him as I walk around my desk. I sit down and start going over the reports I have to file from the two appointments this morning.

"He will be here shortly, you might want to…" Shika is saying, I look up from the papers. "Powder your nose, or whatever you troublesome girls do before something important." Did he seriously just tell me to _powder my nose_? I raise an eyebrow. "Never mind," he grunts, "you look fine." There's a soft knocking at the door. "Be on your toes." Shikamaru says to me. "Ah! Mr. Uchiha! Good afternoon!"

In steps Mr. Itachi Uchiha himself. All tall and dark and handsome. I feel a sudden urge to bow and address him as "his royal highness". He nods to Shika and turns to me. Oh my God, his eyes are such a light shade of brown they look red. It's probably just the lighting.

"Ah, Miss Haruno. Nice to finally meet you." His voice is friendly, but has a cold undercurrent. He doesn't wait for my reply, but turns back to Shikamaru. "Shall we?" and strides out of the office.

I sit down in a daze when the office is empty.

He _knew my name_.

I never didn't even think of the shiny nameplate sitting proudly on my desk.


	2. Chapter 1, Part Two

**Authors Note: **I'm running with it.

**Minor Pairing Ideas: **Naruto/Hinata and Shikamaru/Ino … Just so you know.

**Part One, Chapter Two**

So that's how it was for the next while: everything running smoothly, the odd meeting with Mr. Uchiha… Once Itachi came to Shikamaru's office when Shika was running late from lunch, and he waited in the reception! He even commented on the plant in the corner.

I was so elated! However, I suddenly noticed how he avoided saying my name. And then I suddenly noticed that I had forgotten to put my nametag up after polishing it. I couldn't see why everybody in the whole building seemed so scared of him. He was perfectly nice, and extremely good-looking.

Sometimes, I even daydream about him asking me to coffee one day, and calling me by my first name. Without making reference to a nameplate.

One day, though, all those thoughts were shattered.

I had just come in from lunch, and Shikamaru's office door was open a bit. When I got to my desk, I could hear him arguing with somebody. I pretended I didn't hear anything (which I'm sure Shika is thankful for) later.

I recognized Itachi's voice right away. Curious, I got up to listen more closely. I couldn't hear everything they were talking about, but the gist was something about sales, and bad publicity and something about a conference in the next city over. And then there was something about me. I only just caught the tail end of a sentence, but what I heard turned my stomach to ice.

"…Idiot working for you… nothing about… business…" They were talking about me. Okay, so I know only a little about the whole publishing process. But that isn't my responsibility. I'm just a secretary. I don't need to know the politics to everything, do I? In my defence, I think that I do very well at my job. Then I heard Mr. Uchiha say something else. I only heard two words, but they made me want to storm into the office and scream. "Yamanaka…complained…" Ino that pig! She complained about me! Can you believe it?!

I was so angry I calmly walked back to my desk, and started doing my work like I had heard nothing. That's right; I just ignored what I heard. Shikamaru, I think, knows that I heard something, because I admit to being rather short with him after Mr. Uchiha had left. He actually asked me if anything was wrong.

Later, I heard from Ten Ten that Mr. Uchiha was stressed because of his retirement. How can _retirement_ stress you out, I ask you! Ten Ten says it's because he has to fully train his younger brother, Sasuke. Sasuke had been working for Itachi for a little while, and I guess wasn't doing that well. Ten Ten said that Itachi is worried that he won't be able to leave his job as soon as he thought.

Apparently, Mr. Uchiha is sending Sasuke to a meeting in the next city to prove his worth. Sasuke has to take over another, smaller publishing company and the next author he publishes must be a big hit. How can you plan to publish a big hit? You can't just tell the public what to like. I actually feel sorry for Sasuke. Even though, apparently, he's a bastard with a twelve-foot stick stuck up his – well. You know.

I suddenly wonder where Ten Ten gets all her information. It's not like she has heart to heart conversations with Itachi on a regular basis. Or at all for that matter. I don't think, anyway.

The next morning when I come into work, there is somebody leaning over the desk, scribbling on the sign-in sheet. Ten Ten is smiling wistfully up at him and saying something. As I get closer, I catch the last bit of what she was saying.

"…A little behind?" She smiles up at him, completely lost in his face. I wonder who he is.

"Yeah." The man grunts. Ten Ten looks troubled for a minute.

"You really shouldn't work so hard. You're going to burn out." She sounds genuinely worried. I stop at the desk and wait for the man to finish writing the time of his arrival down. He neatly prints 8 and then stops. He looks at his wrist, where there isn't a watch.

"Five after eight." I say helpfully. He jerks his head up, noticing me for the first time. I nearly gasp. His eyes are darker than a bottomless lake of freezing water. That doesn't sound right. That makes his eyes look cold and mean… actually, they are… but they're so… compelling at the same time. His hair is black; longish in the front, framing his face and just brushing the tops of his cheekbones. I have a sudden desire to sweep his hair away and get a proper look at his face. His very stern looking face. My God, this man looks like he has a twelve-foot pole jammed up his—oh. This must be Sasuke. I glance down at the sign in sheet, and sure enough "Uchiha, Sasuke. 8…" is handwritten neatly on one of the lines. I scan up the page, and "Uchiha, Itachi. 6:10" is printed at the very top. I gulp. "It's five after eight." I say again. He nods curtly and prints 05 after his eight, and strides purposefully to the elevators.

"You scared him away." Ten Ten pouts to me as I sign my name under his.

When I get upstairs, Shika is already there. He looks distressed. I contemplate in the back of my mind if I should take that as a bad sign, and make an excuse to leave work early. Like I suddenly feel like the stomach flu. Nobody questions somebody who thinks that they're going to barf… Or a girl who says she has bad cramps, now that I think about it. Especially guys. They'll do anything to avoid that topic. Shikamaru cuts into my thoughts.

"I spoke with Uchiha Itachi yesterday." He says. Oh my gosh he's going to fire me, isn't he? Because Itachi thinks that I'm an idiot and don't know enough about the business. "And he thinks that it would be a good idea to throw a company party before he leaves." What? That's it?

"Cool!" I say happily, thankful it had nothing to do with me. Shika throws me an anxious look. "Not so cool?"

"He wants _me_ to organize it."

"Oh." Why in the world would you get grumpy Shika to organize a party? Parties are supposed to be happy events! Shikamaru flops down into one of the seating area chairs. Wow. He actually seems rather stressed about the whole thing. I've never seen him show any sign of weakness before. This is amazing. But, I do feel sort of sorry for him… "If you want, I could help you put something together." I say cautiously. He looks up brightly.

"Really? That would be fantastic!" He quickly gets up and walks into his office, he comes out again with a thick file folder. "This is what Itachi had in mind, and here's a guest list so far. Could you call a caterer and ask," he produces a list from his pocket, "these questions. Also, if you could go downstairs to the lobby and tell Ten Ten the date, so she can reserve the large conference room, the one on the first floor. We can use that for a party, I think…" And this list goes on.

I knew I should have walked right back out the door as soon as I came in.

"Are you getting paid overtime?" Hinata asks after I tell her about my day. I sigh heavily. Hinata and I decided to go out for coffee and dessert after I had come home from work. I phoned her as soon as I got in the doorway, I was so angry about the party.

"That's just it, I'm not sure." I stare gloomily into my cup. "When I said 'help' I meant run a small errand here and there. Make a couple phone calls. Not put the whole bloody thing together." Hinata nods silently. My day was filled with running back and forth between offices, talking on the phone all day to caterers and party suppliers, and renting anything from tables to helium tanks for balloons. I guess the whole thing could be fun, if I could just get past my annoyance.

"Oh!" I say suddenly, a thought popping into my mind. "I met Sasuke Uchiha today!" Hinata's eyes widen. "Oh my gosh, you should see him! He's so pretty! And he actually _does_ look like he has a stick wedged up his butt." Hinata laughs quietly and I start giggling. In the end, that was the highlight of my day. I describe to her the look he had given me after I told him the time. I tried imitating it for her, but I couldn't stop laughing.

"It's considered rude to speak of ones superiors in such a manner." I stop laughing abruptly and look up. There, in all her glory, is Ino Yamanaka, staring vehemently down her nose at me. We were best friends at one time, when we were much younger, but the whole getting-the-job-she-applied-for thing was the last straw. I find that a tad immature. You should never let something like a job get between a perfectly good friendship… or… any friendship, for that matter. Considering what ours was once like…

"What would make you say something like that, Ino?" I ask calmly, trying desperately to mask my irritation. I don't think I'm doing a very good job. She shifts her weight and tosses her hair hotly.

"Uchiha Sasuke is one of the finest businessmen. So maybe he's a little stressed. You just can't appreciate the work he does." I raise my eyebrow at her. A _little_ stressed? Ha! "You have no idea what goes on in those offices."

"And _you_ do?!" I spit. I force myself to keep my anger in check.

"I know more than you." She nods plainly. "Like, for example, that Itachi is planning on retiring."

"I already knew that." She looks taken aback for a split second.

"Or that… Itachi is pressuring Sasuke. The next book publishes must be a best seller."

"I knew that, too."

"But do you know why?" Ino says after a minute of thinking. I look over at Hinata and roll my eyes. I say, "No Ino, why don't you tell me." I wonder if Ten Ten is the one who told her all of this. I'm going to have to have a word with her… Tell Ino-Pig nothing. I sip my coffee, one-hundred-percent prepared for a shoddy answer and nearly choke when Ino says, "Because Sasuke is being careless." She smirks at me as I cover my mouth, coughing.

"Why is he being careless?" Hinata wonders out loud, handing me a napkin.

"Because he doesn't actually want to work in publishing." Ino is sitting down in one of the spare chairs at our table now. "He's just been publishing every book that has come his way. He doesn't care."

"So that's why Mr. Uchiha is stressed…" I suddenly realize. It all makes so much sense now! "That's why he thinks that he can't actually leave the company in Sasuke's hands!" Ino nods at me, eyes wide.

"But that's not the point." she says, a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. "The point is: Sasuke is gorgeous." I stare at her blankly. "And Sasuke is _mine_. So get your _grubby_ hands _off_ of him." With that, she rises and stalks out of the coffee shop.

"I didn't know I _had_ my 'grubby hands' even _on_ him." I say to Hinata, fiddling with my mug. "God, I hate her. She's such a cow. And a pig."

The next morning is just as busy as yesterday.

Word of a company party spread like wildfire. However, instead of making phone calls and running errands for starting to plan a party, today it felt like every staff member of SPC came into my office today to ask me if it was true.

"Sakura!" they cry. "I just heard the strangest thing! I heard that they are planning a party!" Then they throw up their hands and laugh like it's a joke because they don't want to get their hopes up.

"Oh yes," I say to them. "It's true. In fact, Shikamaru himself is planning it." That's the part that bugs me. Because Shika is not, in fact, planning it. I am. He just shoved all the work onto me like a last-minute appointment. Which cause enough trouble themselves, by the way.

Then they look at me in amazement. "Oh!" they exclaim, "you are so lucky! You probably get to help with preparations!" If only they knew.

To me, it seems as if the entire building has suffered never being to a party before. A few people have actually cared enough to ask how the planning is going. Some of those people I told "Oh, simply marvellous. You'd hardly even know that a huge party is being planned!" and others I just glared right out of the office saying "If you ask me one more thing I'll…" but by then they're usually running down the hall. Those unlucky soles caught me at a bad time, I guess.

Mid-afternoon, Shikamaru's office has finally quieted down. After getting Shikamaru his afternoon coffee and handing him one of his client's recent manuscripts to look over, I can finally breathe a sigh of relief.

I have to call the caterers today and confirm the party date, but for now, I decide to take one of my breaks. I lean back in my office chair, holding a hot cup of tea. I look at the wall opposite me, where the largest cloud print hangs, and let my mind wander. Or I try to anyway. But something is bothering me. I glare at the print as I try to figure it out. Something isn't letting me drift into blissful dreamland. Something is not right… I eye the print critically, and then I notice it. It's crooked. Of course!

I get up and march over to the wall and step up onto one of the plush chairs, which is not easy in heels, and grab the print by the frame, shifting it on its nail.

I hear a door open and close behind me, but pay it no mind until the hairs on the back of my neck start to prickle, and the temperature in the room drops about forty degrees (okay, obviously it doesn't drop that much). I slowly turn around and nearly jump right out of my skin when I see a pair of two dark eyes staring up at me, amused. I lose my balance and start to fall backwards, but I move my foot and step it all the way down to the floor at the last second. I grab my chest in shock.

"Careful now," Sasuke says evenly. "We don't want you falling. Or breaking that chair with your weight, I imagine it's pretty expensive." I gape at him. He just called me fat! I open and close my mouth, trying to come up with something witty to say. How _dare_ he! I only met him for the first time the other day! "If you are going to say something, say it. Just standing there gawking at me like a fish is very unflattering." He turns away from me and strides to Shikamaru's office door.

"You can't go in there!" I say, finding my voice. He turns and gives me a _look_. "Mr. Shikamaru asked not to be disturbed for the remainder of the day." Actually, he didn't. I'm just hoping that by saying that, Sasuke will leave. He furrows his brow. His perfect brow. And his eyes. And his – oh my God, I must stop thinking about him like this.

"I would hardly consider myself a disturbance. Unless your Shikamaru wishes to lose his job." And with that, he opens the office door, and disappears inside. _My_ Shikamaru?! What's that supposed to mean! He's hardly mine! I hope he doesn't refer to myself as _Shikamaru's_ Sakura. Ohmigosh! What if Sasuke tells Shikamaru I said that he didn't want to be disturbed, when really he said no such thing… And Shika tells Sasuke this! I could lose my job for lying to one of the most important men in the building! I rush to Shika's office door and freeze. Half of me wants to barge in and apologize, 'what was I thinking?' I'll cry. Then I'll fall on my knees and beg for him not to fire me. I have household expenses I need to pay off – like my rent! The other half of my wants to barge in and give that son of a – you know, a piece of my mind. 'How dare you call me heavy!' I'll shout, then spit on his feet. Ha-ha-ha! That would great.

I turn and make sure that the cloud print is straight, then go back to my desk and calmly dial the number for the caterers.

**Author Note:** _This chapter is_ _unedited_! I wanted to get this posted as soon as possible because of all the lovely reviews I have been receiving. :)

Will repost soon with proper corrections made. That applies as well for chapter one, part one. XD

Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate it.

**Preview for Next Chapter: **

'_God, he's so beautiful, you know? It's almost sad how good-looking he is. He's better looking that a lot of girls I know. How wrong is that? Men – _boys – _err, _guys _are supposed to be handsome and… _masculine _and, well, not so pretty that your heart stops every time he so much as steps into the same room as you. Are guys supposed to do that to you? I've never experienced it.'_


	3. Chapter 1, Part Three

**Authors Note:** The plot-bunnies are creeping out from under my bed…

Attempting at fleshing out the characters a little more than usual.

**Just a side note: **Chapter One is more than one part long because most of it takes place in the past… Chapters will start to actually progress once Sakura reaches the "embarrassing moment" in her dialogue. XD

**Chapter One, Part Three**

I hate that man, I hate that man, I hate that man. I HATE THAT MAN! When he left the office, do you know what he said to me?! He said: "Next time, if you want to get rid of me, you might want to be a little more creative." Then smirked his beautiful lips and walked away. Can you believe it?! Then Shika came out, all frown-y and says: "Please stop being so _trouble_some." And then went back into his office.

You know, I only met Sasuke a few days ago, but already I can tell that he brings out the worst in me. Like, for an example, ever since I met him, I've started thinking all these really depressing thoughts.

Really, I have! I mean, I've really started to look at everything in a whole new, miserable perspective. Like, Sasuke is a successful businessman (not really counting the fact that he's only successful because he inherited a business), now, look at me. What have I ever accomplished? Nothing. I'm such a failure! Every good idea or thought or goal I set ends up lying on my bedroom floor, forgotten. I never finish anything… well, once I did finish writing a story-type-thing about my favorite TV show which I was really proud of… but other than that! Nothing has really ever turned out.

I always have these fantastic ideas for my future, and when I set out for them, when I stretch and reach for them, I hit a ceiling a fall, realizing I don't want to do whatever it was for a living after all. Is there nothing out there for me? I love my job now (I also love complaining about it) and everything, but I can't be a secretary/assistant forever, can I?

I see all these people around me who are so triumphant in everything they do, and find myself wondering why? Like my neighbor. She paints as a hobby and sometimes for money. But, I look at her work and think "Gee, I could probably do better than that…" and I see all sorts of mistakes. But that's not being very fair, is it? I'm just a critical person, right? Is it unfair of me to think like that?

See?

All these horrid thoughts that have never crossed my mind before meeting Sasuke now are. I blame all my biased, mean, gloomy and angry thoughts on him. Really, I do. He's such a… _jerk_.

A very attractive jerk.

God, he's so beautiful, you know? It's almost sad how good-looking he is. He's better looking that a lot of girls I know. How wrong is that? Men – _boys_ – err, _guys_ are supposed to be handsome and… _masculine_ and, well, not so pretty that your heart stops every time he so much as steps into the same room as you. Are guys supposed to do that to you? _I've_ never experienced it.

I might have though, but that all ended wrong.

There was this guy once that I thought I could really like. And we were good friends, I thought so anyway, for a long time… And then we sort of lost contact. A few years later, I called him up… emailed him and… tried everything. But he basically brushed me off. I was so pissed off and hurt. How could somebody reply to you with one email, _one line_, and then never say anything ever again? If he didn't want to talk to me, he should have at least _said_ something like… like "Sorry, I don't really want to talk to you…" Which would really hurt, but at least then I'd _know_. I wouldn't be sitting by my phone all day and checking my email every three minutes.

See now? Just thinking about that bastard Sasuke has my mind reeling off onto topics I haven't thought about for ages. Just the thought of him makes me depressed. Just seeing him makes me want to run away and cry.

I feel so emotionally exposed around him.

And I hate it.

You know what else I hate?

Having to find a menu for a company party. Tell me again, why I am planning it? I haven't been working at SPC long enough to know what to order. What do the staff generally like here? Chinese? Thai? Cheeseburgers and fries? Or… something really fancy, gourmet and gross like escargot?

So far, I Googled "Company Party Menus" and came up with a few ideas. Mostly for weddings, but who'll know? Nobody. Shika won't ask. And everybody thinks he's planning the bloody thing (man, I seem to be really worked up about this). Anyway, I'm thinking an assortment of finger sandwiches (or is that too casual?). So then I'm thinking of some really fancy crackers and cheese – and olives (mmm). And a really neat punch… Tangerine, Lime and Cranberry-Raspberry with something fizzy in it… I had that once when I was younger. If you hold back a bit with the lime juice, it's quite tasty. But then, not everybody likes that… So, water, duh, and then an assortment of sodas… And tea. And decaffeinated coffee, and caffeinated coffee. Then, what about a wine list? Is that going too far? But wine and cheese and crackers go well together. Though, some people prefer Champaign, but that's really pushing it. However, now that I look at the scrap paper where I have all this written, it seems I have more ideas on what to drink than actual food. Shikamaru never did explain whether the party was a meal or simply finger-food. Or a beverage-thingy where there are a few snacks and a whole lot of drinks – which so far, I could do.

This is too stressful.

Today, after I sort out the menu, I also have to type up and file something-or-other for Shika about Ino. That pig. She really pushes all my buttons. I mean—

"Sakura?" I look up from the pad of paper, which I notice I have crumpled up into a tight ball, and notice Shika's head poking out of his office door. "You can leave now."

"What?" Leave? Now? I still have work to do!

"Your intense growling is starting to get on my nerves." He says lazily, then points to my desk. "And you've scratched the surface." I look to where he's pointing and feel my face flush when I notice the long scratch marks near the edge of my desk. So that's how I broke my nail… "Please leave. Now." With that, his door closes.

I don't need him to tell me twice. By the time Shikamaru has disappeared, I'm already gathering my things, throwing my coat over my shoulder and stomping to the door.

I really wish I could quit right now. If living wasn't so expensive, I'd march right into Shika's boring office and throw down my hat. Turn in my badge. Say, "Sir! I quit!" and then turn on my heel, storm out of the building and never come back. Except to pick up my last paycheck.

Which suddenly reminds me, I should be getting that today. After signing my name with a flourish on the sign-out sheet, I turn back towards the elevators, Ten Ten tactfully keeping her mouth shut, though eyeing me suspiciously. I stalk heavily past the elevator entrance, and irately push my way through the stairwell doors. I pound my way up the stairs, fuming quietly to myself, until I reach my floor, vehemently entering the main hallway. In blind anger, I round the corner before my destination, and walk into something solid. Cursing like a sailor, I fall to the floor.

"It's always nice to know employees have a colourful vocabulary." A smooth voice says from above me. I glare up from my spot on the floor and into the dark pools of Sasuke's eyes. God, that sounds pathetic. Briefly, my anger vanishes, only to return when I fully notice the smirk playing on Sasuke's lips. If he wasn't my boss, I'd say something really witty and insulting. Unfortunately, he is, or is the boss of my boss, and I scramble to my feet, brushing unseen dust from my legs and bottom, without a word.

"I bet you're thinking all sorts of nasty comments, hmm?" He says slowly as he brushes past me, strutting down the hallway casually like he's all-important. Which, he is. I take a moment to gather the bits of my pride which have scattered on the floor around me before entering Shikamaru's offices.

"He is an _ass_!" I declare loudly as soon as I enter. "Sasuke Uchiha is the biggest, fattest, most annoying jerk asshole! He is _without doubt_ the bane of my existence!" I slam the door shut behind me. "Shikamaru, I forgot my—" I look up and freeze. My face turning so red I can feel it under my anger, which is rapidly dissolving into humiliation and regret.

"I'll let him know you think that as soon as I see him." Uchiha Itachi says evenly, his mouth smirking in amusement, but his eyes are cold and livid. Shikamaru is holding his head in his hands, standing in the doorway to his private office.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't… mean any of that! I was just—" I try desperately to save myself, but Itachi waves me off, eyes flashing.

"I will speak with you later, Shikamaru. Good day." He calmly walks past me, quietly leaving the office.

"Sakura." Shika says softly. "Why are you so _troublesome_?!" He looks up finally, his face the contorted in fury. "I tolerate and I look through all your little quirks and faults and _irrational_ behavior! But _insulting _your _superior_! That is going too far! Do you not _look_, pay attention to your surroundings!" He was shouting now. All I wanted to do was run and hide rather than face his anger, but it was almost as if my feet were glued to the ground in front of him. He had captured my shadow, which in turn had captured me. "Because of what you just said, he could very well have us _both_ fired! Your delinquency reflects on me! You are _my_ charge and whatever you do is _my_ fault!" He lapsed into silence, and I touched my cheek like he had slapped it. My face was warm.

"I guess this would be a bad time for me to ask for my paycheck…" I whispered. Shikamaru tensed.

"GET OUT!" I jumped, finally released from his hold, and I bolted for the door, sprinting down the hallway, down the stairs, through the reception and finally into the streets outside. I didn't stop once until I got to my apartment.

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE: **I would just like to say something about updates. I am a slow writer, unfortunately. :( My goal is to update at least once a week… That's my goal. HOWEVER! I probably won't be able to all the time – grad year at school… lot's of work. (lol) The only reason the first two parts were uploaded so quickly was because I had already written them :)

Please excuse any errors in this chapter – I wanted to get it to you fast… lol

-heart-

Love you all!

Miss Ribbit

_Thank you to all my reviewers! You got this chapter posted! _


	4. Chapter 2, Part One

**Author's Note:** It's been a few years...

I want to thank my reviewers. My faithful, faithful reviewers. I read them all and felt extremely guilty when I saw your kind words. Even after all this time people still read my work! I am grateful. And now, I have finally returned with another chapter. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this - even though it's a little short. This is just to remind you (and myself) that I haven't forgotten about this story 3

Much Love,

Reba.

**Chapter Two, Part One**

I was meek and silent the next few days at work. Shikamaru said little to me, but after three days of silence he paused at my desk and sighed heavily. He said to me, "Relax, kiddo. We're both keeping our jobs. Itachi was more amused than insulted." I looked up at him hopefully. "He doesn't think kindly of his younger brother," Shika leaned on my desk, staring at the cloud prints on the opposite wall. He glanced back at me briefly, "but that doesn't give you the right to insult Sasuke." I bit down on my bottom lip, "even if he is an asshole." With that Shika smirked happily (it was the friendliest smirk I have ever seen on his thin lips) and sauntered into his office. I sighed happily with relief, and to Shikamaru's relief (or annoyance would probably be more accurate) I returned to normal.

It was finally Friday and I had not seen either of the Uchiha's since my rather embarrassing incident (I did, however, receive my paycheck). Nor had I seen Ino... until that afternoon.

I was returning from lunch when the door slammed open. She was screaming before she was even in the the office, "_Where _is that _un_grateful _son_ofa-" I coughed. She waved a piece of paper wildly over her head as she stalked into the room. Her usual suit was winkled and her hair was in a sloppy tail.

"He's in a meeting right now," I said happily. I did not know why she was here, but it was certainly entertaining. I nice break from my party planning, if you will.

"Then _perhaps_," she thundered, "_you'd_ like to explain this?!" Her free hand slammed on to my desk with such force papers swirled into the air around us, with her other shoved a letter (with the SPC logo across the top) into my face. I caught enough words from it's short contents to recognize it to be a letter of rejection. "You all should be _crawling _and _begging _to read _my _memoir!" she letter the letter fall to my desk as she pointed threateningly at my nose.

"I guess you're just not good enough, Ino." I said helpfully. She stared at me for a second, her eyes nearly bulging out of her head. Then she took a step back, took a deep breath and shrieked.

"SHIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She had quite the set of lungs. She huffed as she bore down Shikamaru's office door, almost daring it to stay shut. I've never seen her so furious. It made me feel good about myself. I smiled and waited.

Slowly, the door cracked open.

"SHIKAMARU I _KNOW _YOU'RE IN THERE," she screeched, "YOU _FOOL_! I'M GOING TO _CHOP _OFF YOUR--" I coughed, "AND _FEED _IT TO YOU!" she then flew into his office with such speed I barely saw her move. A young looking blond boy came sailing out shortly after and the door slammed shut.

I hurried from behind my desk to help the blond, Naruto was his name if I recalled my day-timer correctly, to his feet. I said, "Sorry about that, they might be a while." His piercing blue eyes stared at me innocently. Then he burst into a slitting grin. He rubbed his nose as he started to laugh heartily.

"He's dead, eh?" he chuckled as he flopped into one of the plush chairs. "Ole Shika, he never stood a chance against Ino. Makes you wonder why he tries." He stretched his feet out and clasped his hands behind his head. "Eh?" I blinked at him, then went back to my desk.

"Somebody has to stand up to her," the pig.

"Nah," Naruto said, never taking his eyes off of me. I was starting to get uncomfortable. "I think he likes it," He smiled broader when I started to squirm under his solid stare. "You're cute." I glared at him.

"I think it would be best for you to leave. I will call you when Shikamaru is free again."

"Oh, I don't have business with Shika," he giggled. He left it at that and continued to watch me. I continued to try and convince him to leave. When I realized he wasn't going to budge, I did my best to ignore him (and the angry yelling coming from inside Shika's office).

It was when I was huffing and puffing over the party meal list when I noticed Naruto's yellow hair above me.

"You should have a selection of salads. And maybe noodles - Ramen!" he said helpfully, putting a finger on my paper. I noticed his fingernails were dirty. I didn't look up at him.

"What would you know?" I said stiffly. Who was this guy, anyway?

"I've been to a lot of parties." He chuckled. "I could take you to one sometime, eh?" He sounded hopeful.

"No thanks." I looked up at him now, in time to see his face sink in disappointment.

"It'd be fun! _And _educational!" He whined.

"No," What an idiot. He was cute, I'd admit, but I just wasn't interested. We continued to bicker for a while, so neither of us noticed the door open and shut.

"Idiot, what are you doing here?" Naruto and I both snapped to attention when Sasuke spoke. Couldn't he at least knock? What a jerk. I mean, technically it was his office, but that didn't mean he could ignore common courtesy. Even though this was a public office... but still! Humph.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried happily, "My buddy! My pal! My bestest chum in the whole world!"

"No," Sasuke interrupted smoothly, looking down at my list. I tried to cover it up but he reached down and snatched it before I could hide it.

"Awe man, you don't even know what I'm going to say, Jerk." Naruto physically wilted.

"You need to have a salad selection," Sasuke said to me, placing the list neatly in front of me.

"SasukeSasukeSasuke!" Naruto bounced on the balls of his feet.

"No,"

"Sasukeeeeee,"

"Don't you wash your hands?" Sasuke glanced at Naruto then back at me, "What the hell is going on in there?" he jerked his head towards Shika's office.

"Oi, Jerk! Listen to me!"

I said, "Ino Yamanaka-" and Sasuke held up his hand to stop me (I suppose he knew exactly who she was) and rubbed his temples. Naruto continued to dance around the room trying to get Sasuke's attention. Naruto was distracting me from Sasuke. My God, even under annoying pressure he was good looking. My heart was still recovering from when he suddenly appeared in the room. _Be still, my heart! _

"Fine. If it will make you go away, what do you want, Dead Last?" Naruto brightened (then darkened again, "Hey! I'm no Dead Last you jerk!").

"I found you an unpublished best seller," Naruto said triumphantly, his hands planted firmly on his hips. Sasuke sighed heavily and left the office. Just outside the doors he said, "Miss Haruno, call me when Shikamaru has a free moment. I greatly wish to speak with him." and he was gone.

Naruto winked at me and danced after him. I heard him loudly declair that he also needed fifty bucks the two went down the hall ("_No_... Why?")

*

"He sounds cute," Hinata said earnestly when I told her about my day that evening. I could sense her desire to meet Naruto even over the phone. I didn't need to see her face to know that she was already daydreaming of him.

"He was weird," I said, hoping to distract her. "And annoying." I added. And Sasuke didn't like him, I thought to myself, that must mean he's awful.

Wait. Since when did I side with _Sasuke_?

I decided I liked Naruto. "I'll invite him to coffee next time we go," I promised my best friend. I had to hold my phone away from my face as it gushed enthusiasm and delight.


End file.
